


Икар

by madchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madchester/pseuds/madchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кастиэль не понимал, почему некоторые ангелы выбрали падение, пока не встретил человека, который все ему объяснил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Икар

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620243) by [lions_llamas_angels_and_demons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons/pseuds/lions_llamas_angels_and_demons). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Destiel 2016.

Апокалипсис стал тяжелым испытанием для всего небесного гарнизона. Существовало шесть сотен различных печатей, а Лилит требовалось взломать всего шестьдесят шесть из них, чтобы выпустить Люцифера. Несмотря на все ангельские усилия, сверху нависали воображаемые грозовые облака, и первая вспышка молнии – лишь вопрос времени. Кастиэль посчитал эту борьбу самой сложной из всех, какие когда-либо вел. Он был ангелом – божественным созданием, рожденным вместе с самой планетой. Он наблюдал за появлением человеческой расы, видел взлеты и падения цивилизаций, считавших себя последними в истории, и был свидетелем божественной силы, являвшейся снова и снова наперекор времени. Сколько он себя помнил, приказы всегда оставались приказами, и ангелы всегда их исполняли.

Кастиэль видел, как ангелы падали. Он видел, как Люцифер был отвергнут Небесами из-за его злости на человечество и как Анна вырвала свою благодать – по совершенно иной причине. Он никогда не понимал этого в полной мере. Для него земля была местом, на которое они смотрели свысока, изредка меняя какие-то вещи и направляя людей; это место всегда казалось очень далеким, даже будто выдуманным, поддельным, похожим на тех древних кукол, что хранились в коробках на самых высоких полках, никогда никем не тронутых, не испытывавших чувств. Таким Кастиэль видел человечество.

Апокалипсис изменил в нем все. Впервые на памяти Кастиэля Небеса проигрывали. И он помнил тот день, когда получил приказ вызволить проклятую душу из Ада. Ему никогда не называли причину – он знал лишь, что Дин Винчестер был важен, что у Небес были на него планы. Он помнил Ад, помнил всполохи и жар, крики душ, обреченных на пытки и вечные муки. Он помнил касание, что связало их вместе, и ощущение силы, когда вел своих братьев из самой глубины Ада, схватив ту самую человеческую душу. Кастиэль еще не знал, что Дин Винчестер станет для него важнее, чем для Небес.

Когда Кастиэль впервые встретился лицом к лицу с человеком, которого спас, тот вонзил в его грудь нож – в прямом смысле этого слова. Удар оказался даже слабее укола булавочной иголки, и его благодать осталась нетронутой, а вессель исцелился своими силами. Однако этот удар совершил с ним что-то, чего Кастиэль не понимал до конца. Дин Винчестер был преданным. Да, Кастиэль отчетливо видел его верность. С этим качеством были рождены все ангелы, оно было вживлено в их благодать чьей-то сильной рукой. Среди людей это качество встречалась нечасто, если не сказать – редко. То была ожесточенная, зудящая преданность, которая заставила человека встать и атаковать намного более могущественное существо оружием, которое не возымеет никакого эффекта, – просто потому, что ему нужно было кого-то защищать. Эта преданность заставила бы человека рискнуть своей жизнью ради других – незнакомых – людей, и пообещать продать свою душу, если это поможет. Это была ангельская преданность, взращенная в сердце обычного человека.

После восстания очевидцев следующая сломанная печать призвала бы демона Самайна. Кастиэлю приказали вернуться на землю вместе со своим братом, Уриэлем, чтобы снова найти Праведника. Им дали лишь один приказ – следовать за Дином Винчестером. Когда Уриэль предложил разрушить город, Дин пошел против ангельской воли, отказавшись покидать город, – и тогда его верность снова засияла всполохами. Печать была сломана, а люди спасены, и Кастиэль впервые задумался, было ли верным принятое решение. Впервые для него черта между добром и злом размылась, и он увидел оттенки в белом и черном и сильнее поверил в человека, чем в Небеса.

Дин Винчестер был полон решимости, в этом не было сомнений. Спустя некоторое время Кастиэль наблюдал за Дином и Сэмом, колесившими по стране, спасавшими незнакомых людей и каждый день рисковавшими своими жизнями. Кастиэль думал, что люди были очень интересными существами, и ему никогда не понять, что заставляет их вести себя так и не иначе. Он не понимал этого до того момента, пока Праведник не подсказал, чего Кастиэль не замечает.

Когда они нашли Анну на земле, Кастиэля послали, чтобы вернуть ее назад. Он никогда не понимал, что случилось с его сестрой, и эмоции давили и смешивались, когда он пытался это выяснить. Конечно, приказы оставались приказами, и у него не было выбора. Кастиэль никогда не думал, что обретет подобный опыт и увидит падшего ангела на земле. То, как Анна сдалась Небесам, чтобы спасти Винчестеров, смутило веру Кастиэля, однако действительно за живое его задело прощание Анны с Дином. Кастиэль никогда не видел ничего подобного. Конечно, с Небес он наблюдал, как люди день за днем проводят свою жизнь и совершают подобные вещи – в том числе, однако вблизи все выглядело совсем иначе.

Ангелы не испытывали эмоций, но могли их видеть. Когда Анна прощалась с Дином, ее чувства не выражались словами, – она делала это взглядом, губами, каждой частью себя. Кастиэль был близко и, возможно, начал понимать, почему она выбрала падение. Он никогда не испытывал эмоции, которые увидел, и мог лишь представить, на что они похожи. Он хотел даже ослушаться Небес и оставить Анну на земле. Однако приказ есть приказ, и выбора у него не было.

Кастиэль долгое время сомневался в Небесах, доверившись Винчестерам, а не собственным братьям. Несколько лет спустя и он потерял свою благодать, вырвав ядро своих сил и тяжелым грузом опустившись на землю в потоке огненного ливня. Дин Винчестер научил его, как быть человеком, как испытывать эмоции – печаль, счастье, преданность, страсть, любовь, и тому, что зовется семьей. Он рассказал, что в жизни никогда не бывает черного и белого, и все куда сложнее, чем просто исполнение приказов. Дин научил Кастиэля свободной воле, объяснив, что всегда есть выбор – и неважно, что именно произошло, выход есть всегда, как бы сложно ни было его найти. Он научил Кастиэля ценить мир вокруг и показал, насколько каждый луч солнечного света становится ярче, когда его есть с кем разделить.

Да, Кастиэль был рожден ангелом, воином Небес. Он был создан без эмоций, сомнений и любви, но что-то изменилось за время его существования. Он узнал, что значит быть преданным не потому, что это обязанность или предназначение – а потому, что это твой выбор. Кастиэль узнал, что значит любить кого-то, и первый урок ему преподал сломленный человек в амбаре в городе Понтиак, штат Иллинойс.


End file.
